Bruce Wayne (Earth-3064)
Biography Early Life Bruce Conroy Wayne was born in December 23, to Thomas and Martha Wayne. The first, being one of the world's most successful surgeons, and the latter, and acclaimed dancer and artist. He was baptized and raised Christian. Because he was a Wayne, Matt would inherit all of the fortunes and possessions of the Wayne Family, one of the most prominient family in Manhattan for centuries. At a very young age he became a friend of Rachel Downes, daughter of the Wayne Manor's maid. Bruce became a good friend with the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who Matt constantly called "Alfie", which the latter hated, but always let pass. It was when he was eight years old that Matt's life would change forever a first time. Returning to New York Hunting Down the King Hunted by Assassins Personality Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to mind control, such as against Mysterio and Mad Hatter. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even people who don't fear the likes of the Joker, Green Goblin and Bane fear Batman. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection, and his superhuman senses induced by Miraclo only enhance it. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 8 by Stick and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Matt Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength': Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Matt's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Bullseye's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *'Peak Human Speed': He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant.needed His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. *'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Matt is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Eidetic Memory': Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *'Investigation': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi and Thai. *'Tactical Analysis': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the world. *'Leadership': He is known for having great leadership. *'Escapology': He has been described as second only to Harry Houdini as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Driving': Matt is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Tracking': Trained in hunting techniques by the League of Shadows. He uses his superhuman senses to allow him to do so. *'Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management': Matt Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman. Trivia Category:Earth-3064 Category:Characters of Earth-3064 Category:Males of Earth-3064 Category:Heroes of Earth-3064 Category:Wayne Family (Earth-3064) Category:Wayne Enterprises Personnel (Earth-3064) Category:League of Shadows Members (Earth-3064) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Secret Identity Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Camouflage Category:CEOs Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Tracking Category:Created by Draft227